Come What May
by pokemypocky
Summary: Kagome has written a song for Inuyasha. But when he decides to go after Kikyo again, she just might leave him forever. At first, he thinks nothing of it  until he reads her song. The story is better than the summery! Please read and review!


_**I do not own "Inuyasha" or any of the characters in this story,**_

_**Nor do I own anything affiliated with the 2001 movie "Moulin Rouge!"**_

"**Come What May"**

Kagome crumpled up yet another sheet of paper and threw in in her waste paper basket. She was beginning to get frustrated. No matter how hard she tried, nothing came to her. What in the world were her friend thinking when they signed her up as the songwriter for their upcoming school play? When she told them no, all they did was bark at her about how she was always absent and that she never helped out with anything at school.

But it wasn't entirely her fault. Since she started going back and forth to the Feudal Era, most of her time was taken up with saving the world. That, and she always had one not-so-little problem: Inuyasha.

There were several reasons for why dealing with him was impossible. She was annoyed by him, but she could handle that. She was bothered by him every three minutes, but she tried to ignore him most of the time. She was degraded by him, but just brushed him off.

However, being in love with him was the absolute pits.

Despite everything he said and did, she was head over heals for the guy. However, there was one little road block: Kikyo.

The very mention of the woman's name was enough to make Kagome turn into the green eyes monster of jealousy. Kikyo was Inuyasha' first love. Kagome could understand that you never forget your first love, but he refused to let her go. It was obvious that she had no feelings for him anymore, but he didn't care.

If only Kagome could find a way to put everything was feeling into words. At that moment, her cat jumped up onto the desk, surprising her. "Punta! Get down!" As the cat jumped down, a few sheets of writing paper fell on the floor. Kagome groaned as she bent down to pick them up. As she did this, an idea came to her. "I know! I'll write him a letter!" Of course, she had no intention of giving it to him, but she figured that it would help her feel a little better. The words just came flowing out of her mind as she wrote.

…

_**Inuyasha,**_

_**I never knew I could feel like this. It's like I've never seen the sky before. I wan to vanish inside your kiss. Every day, I'm loving you more and more. Listen to my heart. Can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change winter to spring, but I love you until the end of time.**_

_**And suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly, it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. It all revolves around you. And there's no mountain to high, no river too wide. Just read these words and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide, but I love you until the end of time.**_

_**Come what may, I will love you until my dying day.**_

_**Kagome.**_

…

Kagome felt so much better after writing her feeling down on paper. She yawned and looked at the clock. "Is it that late already?" She turned off her lamp and climbed into bed.

**oOo**

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higorashi called up the stairs. "It's almost eight o'clock!"

Kagome sprang up in bed on that note. "I'm gonna be late!" She hurried herself out of bed and ran for her closet, taking out her school uniform. After she was changed, she grabbed her homework from the desk and ran downstairs.

At school, Hojo came up to her. "How are the lyrics to the song coming Kagome?

Kagome chuckled nervously. "Uh, well… You see, I haven't really started them yet."

"Oh… But we really need them Kagome."

"I'll try to work on them more tonight."

"Okay… By the way, did you remember your History assignment?"

Kagome nodded as she took the paper out of her bag. "Yeah, I've got it right -- OH NO!"

"What?"

Kagome sweat dropped. "I grabbed the wrong paper by mistake…"

Hojo was confused. "What did you bring?" He took the paper from her hand and read through it. He smiled brightly. "Kagome, I thought you said you didn't have any lyrics yet."

"I don't…"

"But these are beautiful lyrics."

Kagome's eyes bugged out. She waved her hands in the air. "What? That? Oh, no. Those aren't the lyrics to--"

"--Come on Kagome. You've just gotta use these lyrics. Please?"

Kagome was about to protest further, but figured that she might not be able to get around to writing anything else that Hojo would actually like. That, and Inuyasha would probably never see them anyway. She sighed. "Alright. Go ahead and use them."

"Great! I'll go make a copy and bring them back to you." He took off running down the hall. "I'll be right back!"

Kagome gulped. "Great. Not only are my 'lyrics of love' gonna be used in the school play… but I'm gonna flunk History class!"

**oOo**

The next day in the Feudal Era, the group had just vanquished yet another monster. After they had collected their payment, the elder of the village thanked them. "Thank you all so much!" He noticed Kagome. "Pardon me, young lady, but weren't you here yesterday?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Huh… I could have sworn that I saw you passing through this village yesterday. Maybe it was someone else."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Did this woman mention her name?"

"Yes. She said her name was Kikyo."

"It figures," Shippo said.

Inuyasha grew very serious. "Where did she go!?"

"She said that she was heading for Mt. Hakurai… I hope that helps."

Inuyasha turned to his friends. "I might have to go after her. I don't know when I'll be back."

Kagome bit her bottom lip. It was taking all she had not to explore with anger. Every time he heard Kikyo's name, he just had to go running after her like a chicken with it's head cut off. At times, it was just when they needed him the most. He was blind to how distant Kikyo chose to be. In the process of going after her, he was pushed Kagome away without even realizing it. As he was about to leave, Kagome couldn't help but pipe up. "You get back here."

Inuyasha turned to looked at her, surprised. "What?"

Kagome could tell that everyone else was surprised as well. "You heard me," she continued. "You're not going after Kikyo this time. We need you here."

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome, I know how you feel, but--"

"--Oh, no you don't… I only wish you knew how I feel."

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, Kikyo doesn't love you anymore. It's obvious."

He grew angry. "Don't go there, Kagome. You don't know what she's thinking."

Sango piped up. "We can all see it Inuyasha. She's not only distant towards you, but she's a big problem."

Miroku nodded. "She gets in the way of a lot of important duties. You know that."

"You're always going after her," Shippo pointed out.

Inuyasha turned to walk away again. "Who asked for your opinion!?" he hollered as he marched off.

Kagome inhaled. "Inuyasha! If you go after her again, I'm never coming back to the Feudal Era again!"

Everyone looked at her in complete disbelief. Inuyasha turned around, his eyes wide.

She nodded. "I'm serious… You'll never see me again… What's it gonna be?"

Inuyasha stood there for a moment, thinking very hard. Finally, he turned around to walk away again. "Kagome, do whatever you wanna do. I never bark at you whenever you go back to your own era when we need you."

"That's different!" Kagome exclaimed. Still, Inuyasha continued to walk away. Kagome looked at her friend. "Good-bye everyone." With that, she picked up her book bag and marched off down the path.

The others glared at Inuyasha, who was headed in the opposite direction. "Inuyasha!"

He turned to look at them briefly.

"Go after her and apologize!"

He scoffed. "Why should I?"

"Think of it this way: we will need her to help us find the jewel shards," Miroku pointed out.

Inuyasha sighed out of defeat. "Oh, fine. I'll go talk to her.

**oOo**

Kagome cried as she marched her way over to the well. She sat on the edge and took a moment to rethink her decision. She was about to leave her friends, and her first love, behind. But he clearly would never love her with way he loved Kikyo, and it appeared that the others would be able to take care of themselves without her. She nodded. "This must be done. I have to move on with my life." She looked one last look at her surroundings. "Good-bye, Feudal Japan!" She pushed herself down into the well… but didn't notice a certain piece of sheet music fly out of the side of her bag.

A little while later, Inuyasha showed up at the well. He looked around and searched the area. "Huh… I guess she went back already." He stared down into the well. "I'll just have to go after her." Then, he heard a crumpling sound. He looked down to see that he was stepping a sheet of paper. He picked it up and read through it. It was a piece of sheet music with a love song written on it. It was written by Kagome Higorashi, dedicated to Inuyasha. As he read through the lyrics, his eyes widened. He shook his head. "This can't be real… She can't really feel this way about me… could she?" He stared off into the distance. "I'll have to find Kikyo and tell her about this…"

**oOo**

_Five months later…_

After months of practice, it was the night of the school play. Everyone was rushing around backstage, getting ready for the final act. Kagome looked at herself at the elongated mirror. She was wearing a long red dress with see through long sleeves, nude stockings and red healed shoes. She smiled. "I guess I look good enough."

"Time to get into your places everyone!" Yuka exclaimed as she clapped to get everyone's attention. "The final act is about to start!"

Everyone nodded as they rushed to their spots. Kagome was on her way to the middle of the stage where Hojo would be standing for their duet, which she wrote.

_"Kagome,"_ a voice whispered.

Kagome looked around, but saw no one nearby. She shrugged as she continued to the middle of the stage.

_"Kagome."_

There is was again! Kagome jerked her head around, trying to find the source of the voice. All she saw was everyone, dressed up in their costumes. They were dressed as animals, princess, knights, anything to go along with the fairy tale they were about to act out. In amongst the animal costumes, Kagome spotted a very familiar set of silver ears. Her eyes widened. "Inuyasha!?"

He ran over to her and took her hand. "Kagome, I talked to Kikyo."

She shook her head. "After five months, you show up just to tell me that? I don't wanna hear it."

"But Kagome, this is important. I needed to tell her something and then I--"

She yanked her hand away. "Go home Inuyasha. I've got a play to put on." She positioned herself in the middle of the stage.

Inuyasha ran after her. "Kagome, I've had a lot of time to think about this. I realize that I was wrong to always go after Kikyo. And during the time you were gone, I was miserable."

"I'm sure you were. Now go away!"

He shook his head. "No! Kagome, you need to know why I was miserable!"

"Because you had no one to help find your shards for you."

"No! I missed you!"

Kagome looked at him in bewilderment. "Missed me?… Inuyasha, just go away, would you? I'm busy right now and--"

At that moment, the curtain opened. Kagome looked out to see a large crowd of people staring at them. She chocked. Hojo was supposed to be out here with her, ready to sing. At that moment, the music started to play. Kagome gulped. The entire show was about to be ruined. But she was even more surprised when Inuyasha turned her to face him, placed his hands on her upper arms… and started singing her song!

_"I never knew I could feel like this. It's like I've never seen the sky before. I want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day, I'm loving you more and more."_

Kagome tried to turn her head away before she started crying, but he placed his hand on her cheek, directing her gaze back to him.

_"Listen to my heart. Can you hear it song: come back to me and forgive everything. Seasons may change winter to spring…" _He leaned in closer and whispered, _"I love you… till the end of time."_

At that moment, she realized just what he was trying to say. She looked at him in complete shock for a moment. Then, she heard the audience let out one of those "awww" noises. Inuyasha dropped to his knees and spoke as he held her hand.

"I was in love once… and I tried to hold onto it. But whenever I thought I could have that love again, she always drifted away from me… So, I went to tell her that the I was through chasing after her... and that the empty space in my heart has been filled once again -- by you, Kagome."

Kagome sighed with a smile. As the music continued, she responded in song. _"Come what may…"_ She kept her eyes fixed on Inuyasha as he stood back up. _"Come what may… I will love you…"_

He smiled as he sang with her. _"I will love you…"_

_"Until my dying…"_

_"… dying day."_

They both sang together on the last part. _"Come what may, I will love you until my dying day."_

As Inuyasha pulled her in for a kiss, the audience roared and clapped their hands. Their kiss continued even after the curtain closed.

**The End**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I know that Inuyasha is a little out of character here, but I needed to make this scene work somehow. I've been wanting to write this fic for a long time and I think that this might be the longest one-shot I've written yet. I just didn't feel like making this one a chapter story. Please read and review and if you think it's bad, I'll just take it off. Thanks you! 


End file.
